happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Surprising Party
'''Surprising Party '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, a surprise party for Josh goes terribly wrong. Roles Starring *Josh *Lumpy Featuring *Petunia *Buck and Chuck *Decker *Sparky *Nutty *Cubey Plot Lumpy, Petunia, Buck, Chuck, Decker, Sparky and Nutty set up a surprise party for Josh inside his house. Chuck looks out a window and spots Josh approaching. Petunia sends out Lumpy to stall him while they finish preparing. Lumpy comes out the front door and engages and tells Josh to make one of his big pictures. Back inside, Petunia directs everyone about the decorations. Buck and Chuck set up the balloons. One of the balloons floats near Sparky and rubs against his hair. Decker moves lifting a table and asks him to help. The moment Sparky touches the table, he electrocutes himself and Decker. The cake on the table explodes and Nutty licks up the splattered pieces all over the walls. Josh sees some splattered cake on his window and wonders what is going on. Lumpy interrupts him by having him finish his art. Petunia's OCD builds up from the mess and she starts cleaning. Buck and Chuck put Decker's body in a garbage bag and throw it in a trash can in the backyard. The pinata ordered for the party arrives and Nutty brings it in. The pinata, Cubey, comes to life and sends Nutty on a chase. As Nutty runs after Cubey, Petunia mops the floor. Nutty slips into her, knocking the bucket of water into the air. It unfortunately splashes on Sparky and his static shocks build up. Everyone in the room gets shocked. Josh finishes his art but sees the flashes of lightning inside. He gets worried and thinks he should do something, but Lumpy stalls him by asking him a riddle. Sparky, Buck, and Chuck are burnt to death from the shock. A burnt Petunia gets up, while Nutty confronts Cubey. The pinata ties a balloon string around Nutty's neck and hangs/chokes him. Cubey brings out a bat and bashes Nutty, splattering his blood on Petunia. Josh hears Petunia's scream and desperately wants to get inside. Lumpy has trouble answering the riddle, and Josh says to let him inside since it is his birthday. Lumpy agrees. Josh steps inside, shocked at the mess all over the room. A twitching blood-covered Petunia nervously says "Happy Birthday" to the guest of honor. Lumpy scoops up a piece of cake and makes them feel better by sharing the snack with them. Back outside, Decker awakens inside the trash can, revealing to have survived. But Cubey bangs the trash can several times with his bat, and the sounds from the banging cause Decker to explode. Cubey blows a noise-maker before the episode ends. Deaths #Buck, Chuck, and Sparky are electrocuted. #Nutty is beaten by Cubey. #Decker explodes from the loud banging. Trivia *This episode was made to honor the birthday of RespectTheDisney5, who created Josh. *Josh was making a picture of The London Eye in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 25 Episodes